


Heartache

by LetMyShipsFlourish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Heartache, Hurt, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMyShipsFlourish/pseuds/LetMyShipsFlourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a deathifying battle with an another akuma. Chat Noir is then struck by the villain and is experiencing a terrible virus that is slowly, painfully killing him. He also experiences new feelings, extreme hatred between the one he loves. Ladybug? No... But instead, a simple civilian girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Citizen

•○•

A Little Citizen

•○•

After a long, deathtifying battle caused by another Akuma, Chat Noir found him self running and leaping through multiple buildings, careful not to slip off and fall again, not going home exactly quite yet...

He extends his staff, and flings up into the dark blue sky, catching a glimpse of the moon and the stars that lit all of Paris. He braces himself and rolls onto another building, which caused him to feel a terrible pain that spread through his whole body. He grunts and uses his staff to push himself up, annoyed at how slow he is going.

"Pull yourself together!" He yelled at himself as he extends his staff once more and takes another running leap again.

Halfway through he then felt the pain again spread out further, he shuts his eyes and accidently lets go of his grip. His eyes widened as he had then noticed what he had just done. All of a sudden, the moon, the stars, the lights of paris dissapear as he falls into an alley way. He lands onto a trash bin and rolls off it and collaposes onto the wet concrete. He yells out in pain as he gripped his chest tighter.

The pain was just too much. The pain was simply just too painfull that it even caused Chat Noir to detransform right in a middle of a dark alleyway. His kwami flies out of his ring and stares at Adrien in worry, "I'm not usually the mother Adrien, but you have to rest. After that kind of attack, you shouldn't be an idiot and run through all these buildings" Plagg admits as he flies closer towards Adrien, who is still clutching his chest.

"Where... Where am I suppose to rest?" Adrien questions curiously as he slowly opens his eyes.

There was a small silence between them, until the crackling of thunder ruined it. The cold suddenly consumes him completely, as he notices tiny droplets coming down from the sky.

"Plagg, I'm fine... Just... Transform me!" He yells out, as his kwami gets sucked back into his ring again.

He stands up slowly. "I may know a little citizen that has a comfy home..."

•○•

"Chat Noir has been acting a bit different lately..." Marinnete says in worry as she continued to water her plants, using a spray bottle.

"He'll be fine! Chat Noir is Chat Noir!" Tikki says sympethetically as she swirls around and sits on Marinette's shoulder.

"Still... Ever since he took the blast for me, he just..." She bit her lip and sighs tiredly, letting her shoulders droop down slowly.

Tikki turns around and pats her cheeks in comfort.

Marinette usually would suspect this kind of behavior from Chat. He had done it multiple times, he protected her from Timebreaker, shielded her from Dislocoeur, comforted her from the police that said she was nothing. In the end, he would always be fine. But why is it hitting her now? Why is she suddenly having a terrible feeling that she cannot just let go.

She grumbled, Chat Noir was always full of surprises...

Speaking of surprises, Marinette's eyes widened in surprise as she heard a familar voice right next to her ear, "Well we meet again Princess".

She yelps quite loudly as she spun around and threw the spray bottle away, which Chat Noir catched easiler, "Chat Noir! What on earth are you doing here?" She demanded as she then realised she was trapped between Chat Noir's arms.

"Am I not allowed here?" He pointed out as he handed her back the spray bottle. She stares in his emerald, green eyes in shock, "No, I mean- It's just a surprise that you'd come to see me" Her eyes trail down to his shoulders, as she noticed that he was shaking.

"Well of course! Who wouldn't want to see a lovely Princess like you?" He compliments as his hands found his way towards Marinette's cheeck. She bit her lip and firmly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "Come inside you stupid cat, your going to get a cold" She demands as she walked towards her trap door and heads inside.

Chat Noir follows and drops down swiftly, flinching at the quick pain.

He plopped down at the seat by Marinette's desk and noticed something he had never noticed before, "Nice posters" He quipped, trying to distract himself as he then pointed at the large picture of Adrien on her wall behind her bed. Her cheeks turn bright red from embarresment, as then spun around to face Chat, "Oh shut up yo-" Marinette pauses, as she then realised something odd.

Chat Noir made no sound, as the two both stare at each other in silence. Marinette noticed Chat Noir's still mood, his eyes and his whole body still shaking. Her eyes widen as she noticed a purple like mark on his neck. Her eyebrows creased together in confusion as she stared at that mark for a little longer. At first she thought it was a bruise... But... Marinette's body froze.

It almost looked like a virus...

"Chat..." Marinette says, her voice parched. Chat's eyes widened as he started to cough unexpectedly. Marienette stomps over walking towards Chat, and stood before him.

"Chat... What happened..." She questioned in worry as she bend over, brushing her warm fingers against his neck. He gulped loudly, laughing nervously, "Nothing Princess! It's just a bruise" Adrien raised his hands in a surrendor.

"Chat." Marinette's sky blue eyes glared at Chat Noir, as she crossed her arms tight, "It's not a bruise and you know it".

Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise. Surprised at how differently Marinette acted around him and not his "other" him. Chat sighed realising that he most likely, had no choice, and reached the zipper under his bell and pulled it down halfway down his chest, revealing the whole mark caused by Heart Changer.

Marinette's breath hitched as she then realised how big the actual mark was. Her eyes followed the mark like virus from his neck, all the way to his chest, inches away from his heart. She gasps in horror as she covered her mouth.

She had done this, She had caused this to Chat.

"I- It's nothing... Cats Honor!" Chat Noir said as he tried to calm down the gasping Marinette.

She shook her head roughly, and self contiously traced the mark that ran across his chest, "How... How is this nothing Chat?" She questions as she spun around and reached for bandages.

Stupid Cat! She should have gotten that blast! For once she should experience the terrible pain that Chat Noir has to put up through, for her.

Marinette came back, holding a large bundle of bandages and proceeded to banadage his mark, "What are you doing?" Chat flinched as he felt the finger tips of Marinette, wrapping the bandages around him.

"It might not do much, but at this point... I honestly don't know what to do" She explained as she tightened the bandage once more. And returned to the far desk at the end of her room and placed the first aid kit back to where it was. She heard footsteps approach her closer and closer. She turned around and noticed that there was a shirtless Chat Noir in her room. Her cheeks burned slightly as the two stare at eachother once more.

"What happened to your forehead?" Chat asked as his hand lands on her forehead and brings her a bit closer. At this point she had realised how close they were. She chuckled lightly as she slapped his hand away, "It's nothing... I just tripped and fell like always" I slammed my head against a brick wall when Heart Changer threw me... Was the real truth.

"Well... At least it makes you look paw-sitively ravishing Princess" He winked as he stood closer and closer towards her. She rolled her eyes but still he was able to get her to laugh, "Oh what, do I look good enough to eat kitty?" She smirked as she poked his nose and slid away from him.

He laughed, but the pain again, ruined his moment. He clutched his chest and slowly fell to the ground. Their happy moment was ruined when Marinette turned around and rushed towards him in worry, "Chat!" She called out quietly as she attempted to pull him up. She struggled at first, but was able to hold him for a few seconds, before his body then fell over hers. OOMPH!

"Ow..." She cursed as she struggled to get away from the still shirtless Chat Noir...

"Ouch... I'm sorry Princess, I would get off now, but I can't move..." He apologised as he attempted to move, using his elbows as support.

"I thought cats landed on there feet..." She claimed as she placed her hands on his bare chest and tried to push him again. It failed.

Adrien stared at Marinette's sky blue eyes and self conciously reached his hand and held her cheek softly, "Dear Princess, am I allowed to give you your token of aprreciation?" He smiled as he pulled her closer.

Marinette's breath hitched as her eyes looked at his soft tender lips, "Depends on what it is kitty" She answered.

Her eyes widened when she feels his lips pressed against hers, but soon closes her eyes and kisses him back.

She melts and her hands meet his cheeks as she pulled him closer towards hear, tracing his mask using her fingers. This kiss was different... Sure, she kissed him before, but that was too break the curse that Chat Noir was in. She tries to stop herself, but obviously fails.

She didn't know how long the kiss was but it felt short when he pulled away from a familar beep.

Chat looked at Marinette for a long time, with new extreme feelings towards her, that soon turned into extreme hate. He didn't know what he was doing, he self consciously looked at her neck and it was like he wanted to choke her, his hands reached tentively towards her throat and held it a bit tight.

Chat

Chat?

CHAT!

Marinette yelled and he snapped out of it. Chat jumped away from her, his eyes widened noticing what he was about to do, "I'm sorry Chat, I didn't meen to scare you-".

"What happened?" He cut her as he shook his head, the pain returning again. The lightning came back again and crackled throughout her entire room. There was no noise, only rain and thunder, and the puffing breaths from both of them. Her eyebrows creased together, "You spaced out a litte... Your eyes turned a bit dark" She explains in worry as she crawled towards him and held his cheek tight.

She slowly pulled him towards her and held him in a tight hug for a while. Chat grabbed his chest again and broke away from Marinette, afraid that he would try and hurt her again, "I'm sorry Marinette, I have to go!" He apologised as he ran towards the trap door.

She followed him and grabbed his arm just before he took a running leap, "Chat..."

She pulled him slowly and made him look at her, "Just... Just be careful, please..." She reminded as Chat nodded slowly, "Thank you Marinette..." Adrien thanked.

He bend down and kissed her softly, before taking a leap and running away.

Once the coast was clear Tikki then came out of her hiding place and sat at Marinette's shoulder again.

"Tikki... What have I done..."

•○•

Chat Noir landed into his room with a thud and immediately reaslised his transformation and ran towards the mirror. Plagg zipped towards Adrien and looked at him in worry. He bit his lip hard, trying his best not to scream out in utter pain. Again Adrien clutched his chest and suddenly took of his shirt and pulled the bandages slightly, revealing the mark gone larger, and more closer to his heart then ever.

"Plagg..." He puffed out.

Plagg patted Adrien's cheek, hoping that would make him feel better, that his kwami was there for him.

"What's happening to me...?"


	2. One Rainy Day

•○•

One Rainy Day

•○•

Marinette puffed tiredly, her hair hitting her face as she had then finally arrived at school, quite late like usual. She inhaled deeply and made her way to class quietly. She opened the door slightly and tip toed as silently as possible and sneaked into her chair, sighing for her ninja like skills.

Marinette tried to stay focus on the teacher, really she did... But all she could think about was Chat Noir, the kiss, the way he acted... She gulped. She expected many surprises from Chat Noir, but not a kiss from him. She never even expected to kiss him back, which was idiotic of her, she believed.

It's just a one time thing...

I won't kiss him like that again...

She lowered her eyes, changing her mind on things to the way he acted. After the kiss, she had noticed his eyes going darker, not the usual bright green, emerald eyes that almost lit up her whole room. Everything started to get suspicious when his clawed hands reached her throat and tightened it around her, and from most of the books and movies she observed, she was pretty sure strangling your partner was not a way to kiss... Unless they were violent? Who knows these days...

She tried to get him to snap out of it by calling out his name, and on the third try his eyes went back to normal.

Marinette knew that she had to see him again, she had to make sure if he was okay.

Marinette felt something pressed against her arm from her left as her eyes then landed on a small piece of folded paper. She curiously opened it slightly, revealing the message that Alya had written her.

Girl, you okay? You've been acting different for these past minutes...

Haven't we all... Marinette thought to herself as she grabbed her nearest writing utensil and began to try and convince Alya that she was alright.

I'm fine! I'm just worried for Adrien, he's not here yet :(

That should do it... Marinette gulped and handed Alya back the folded piece of paper, praying that Alya would be convinced. To be honest, Marinette was happy that their conversation was on paper, if they were talking face to face, Marinette would mess up on her words an Alya would immediately tell that something was off.

It seemed that her plan had worked as she noticed Alya giving a little pat on her back. Marinette attempted a smile, but then continue to drown in her thoughts, thinking about Chat again.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head hard, "No time to think about him" She whispered ever so silently.

She needed a distraction, she needed some time away from her alley cat for a while. Marinette grabbed the note and began to write to Alya once more.

Free tonight?

•○•

A stay in with Alya helped Marinette forget about Chat for a bit... Just a bit...

They continued homework, watched a few movies, and helped each other for the upcoming test. Everything was fine until Alya mentioned Ladybug and Chat Noir.

She was dying to show Marinette a video that she had captured during their fight between Heart Changer, and coincidentally... The video that Alya had caught was when Chat had been struck by the akuma...

"Marinette focus! Watch this, in three... Two... One... And bang! Did you see that?!" Alya yelled out as she paused the video right on the spot where Chat Noir pushed Ladybug out of the way. Marinette's heart ached when she saw how oblivious she was to that strike, her heart ached at how much Chat Noir has done to protect her.

"Yeah I saw..." She mumbled quietly as she self consciously started hugging herself in defence.

"He is so in love with her!" She sighed in awe as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Yeah... He is..." Marinette replied quietly as she took the seat next to Alya's bed, "Hey Alya..." She began.

Alya sat up from her bed and looked at Marinette, "Hm?" She answered swiftly as she began typing on her phone.

Marinette sighed and brushed a few strands away from her face, "Do you think Chat Noir is alright? I mean after that kind of blast..." She paused and looked away towards the window, staring at the black cat that had been wandering around the streets for hours now. The black cat stopped and looked towards her, it's bright yellow eyes technically staring into her soul. Her shoulders dropped down when the cat turned it's back and ran away.

"Of course! Chat Noir is Chat Noir!" Alya hummed, snapping Marinette out of it as she continued tapping away at her phone screen again.

Marinette sighed.

That's what they all say...

She inhaled deeply and stood up, she believed her night in with Alya is enough already, as she began to explain that she had to go home. Alya smiled and hugged her. Marinette grabbed her bag and purse, and slowly walked towards the exit. But before Marinette even opened the door, Alya ran up to her, placing her hand softly on her shoulder and asking one last question before she left, "Marinette, are you sure you are alright?".

Marinette's heart softened, happy that her friend was able to tell when she was off, even when she tried her best to cover it up. Marinette smiled weakly, "I guess they're some things in life that I'm dealing with now" She answered softly and looked down.

"Marinette, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here for you, alright?" Alya comforted and raised a thumbs up.

Her mood brightened up as she raised a thumbs up too, "Thanks Alya" Marinette thanked.

Alya shrugged plainly, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?".

Marinette smiled and walked out of the house.

It seemed that Marinette had been walking for hours when in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

She sighed tiredly and yawned, continuing to walk home, hoping her luck was enough to give her a good weather today.

It wasn't...

One droplet fell on her head, followed by the next, and then the next. It wasn't spitting anymore, now there was an incoming storm and she had to get out of it... Fast.

"Why Tikki..." She complained as she stormed her way through the wet puddles that started to form.

Yesterday, a crazy storm started when she was inside and warm... Today, a crazy storm started when she was outside and cold. She bit her lip and hugged herself, trying her best to protect Tikki from the rain as much as possible. There was so much rain that fell on the tip of her eyelashes that it almost started to blind her vision.

Marinette wiped her eyes multiple times, using her sleeve and began running as fast as she could.

"Almost made it!" She encouraged herself as she then tried to make the decision of going into a dark alley way, that had shelter or go the long way which had no shelter, "Short cut?" She asked, her throat dying from all the cold and running she did.

Tikki looked up, her eyes widnening, "M- Marinette I wouldn't recommend it... It's getting darker by the second" Tikki explained as she attempted to reason with the freezing Marinette.

"Your freezing, I'm freezing, I don't want us to both get a cold" Marinette gulped as she stepped foot onto the dark alley way.

Halfway through, she was already regretting her decision as she truly then began not to see anything. She could of used her phone for a flash light, but considering how clumsy she was she forgot to charge it, "M- Maybe we s- should go back?" Tikki chatted as she dug deeper into Marinette's purse.

"We made it this far Tikki... I'm not going back now" Marinette murmured as she then decided to take a break and pressed her hand at the brick wall to her left, or at least she thought that was a brick wall until she felt some sort of tight fabric and saw pairs of green eyes that began to lit the whole alley way.

Marinette screamed and almost through her purse away on accident when Chat Noir grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pushed her against the wall, slowly pulling her towards him as he placed his finger on her lips, indicating for her to be quiet, "What's with me scaring you?" Chat laughed, "I'm too handsome to be scary" He winked as he slowly loosened his hand away from her wrist.

Marinette glared at him, her heart still rapidly beating. She didn't know if it was from the jumpscare or that their just extremely close together now, "Considering that I am in a dark alley way, with an alley cat that has me pinned against the wall, I certainly have the the right to be scared Chat".

"You paw-sitively have a point Purr-incess" He chuckled softly as he slowly untied his hands away from hers.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here? You should be resting" Marinette whispered as she clipped her purse together, hoping he didn't notice that, whilst also trying to back away from him as far as she can.

His eyebrows creased together in amusement, "I guess I should be asking the same thing too?" He said all smugly, "A fair Princess like you shouldn't wander by herself without her knight to protect her" He winked at her as he placed his right hand onto the brick wall next to her head.

She scoffed and slapped his hands away, "Believe me Chat, I can take care of myself perfectly, now tell me why you are not resting" She quipped as she crossed her arms together, waiting for his response.

He sighed, "My home, is the one place that doesn't allow me to relax, so I decided to wander around like a stray cat for a while" He answered swiftly, flinching a bit, the storm also following with every move he does.

Her eyes widen as Marinette realises, every time he flinches, she knows that he is experiencing pain. The lightning cackled loudly, causing her to jump slightly. She held onto Chat for a while until she looked up. His eyes had illuminated his whole face, showing every bit of detail, almost like a black light. Considering how close they were, she had noticed all the different scars on him, one underneath his mask, one near his tender lips and another on his forehead. Her face features soften a bit as she slowly pushed him away, but ended up linking arms with Chat Noir, holding him tight against her.

"Come on, walk with me kitty"

•○•

Instead of walking... Both Marinette and Chat Noir ran for their lives under the shower like rain, trying their best to dodge as much rain as much as possible. And trying to hide them self from the outside world, which was nearly impossible.

Chat Noir wished that they were back at the alley way, indeed it might be dark, but at least it was dry. Both Plagg and Chat were not too fond of water.

Somehow their running had turned into a game of cat and mouse when Chat Noir's leather tail accidentally whipped Marinette at the back. She turned around and glared at him, and suddenly started chasing him around with a wet stick. This was completely normal of course, two teenagers chasing each other with sticks at night was completely normal.

After that kind of chase, the rain began to die down, and the only thing that Chat could hear was Marinette's laugh. Her laugh filled up his whole world, not even all of Paris's laughs could compete against Marinette's. Chat melted whenever she laughed, it showed him that he was actually important in this world, and that his puns were actually funny.

Once their delirious chase had ended, they stopped near a pond, which beautifully reflected the whole night sky and the moon. They both decided to sit down next to each other and look at all the constellations together. They ended up playing a game where each of them had to find the other persons constellations that they had chosen.

It had been five minutes... All was silent until Marinette jumped away from their cuddle and slapped Chat Noir, "I caught Pegasus! You owe me five dollars!" Marinette called out proudly as she started to dance happily.

Seeing her so happy caused Chat to laugh, quite cheekily, smiling to himself at the plan that had come up in his mind as he slowly brushed Marinette's hair with his clawed hand and pulled her closer from the neck. She stopped her dancing and blushed red like a ripe tomato as her mouth hanged slightly open, "C- Chat what are you doing?" She stuttered slowly as her eyes widen.

"You might of won Princess, but do you know what you owe me...?" He whispered smugly as their lips were inches away from each other. Marinette gulped loudly, "Um, what...?"

He smirked, "You owe me..." Their lips were so close together that the faintest blow of wind would cause them to kiss, "Ten dollars because I just caught Capricorn and Leo!" Chat Noir yelled out as he stood up, pushed Marinette abruptly and pointed at the two constellations shining brightly.

Marinette laid on the wet, grass in shock and grumbled in defeat. She sat back up, brushing off the dirt and glared at him "You little cheat! Chat! You were distracting me with you- your-" She paused and turned red from embarrassment, noticing her stuttering actions.

Chat simply smirked proudly and sat back down, continuing to stare at the reflections of their faces layed on the water, "I didn't cheat, it was you who was distracted by my purr-fect flirting skills" He winked happily, noticing he hadn't had a heart accident for some long minutes now... Which was progress.

Chat watched carefully as he saw Marinette's eyes lowered, "You have cat to be kitten me right now" She chattered as she began to rub her arms up and down, hoping that it would be able to warm her enough.

His eyes brightened up in extreme happiness as he turned towards her and placed his hand on his chest, "My Princess! Did you, yourself make a cat pun?" He chuckled lightly, which caused Marinette to feel butterflies in her stomach. No she is not getting akumatized...

She laughed and grabbed her bag and turned her back towards him, "Come on, it's getting late, and you need to be resting" She informed as she began to walk forwards.

"The only place where I can rest is in your heart Princess" He proclaimed confidently as he slowly rose to his feet.

She huffed, "Too bad, all the space in my heart is taken kitty" She provoked as she rolled her eyes at him.

He laughed and suddenly began to feel a bit woozy. His legs we're shaking and he began to feel cold, the pain rising up to his chest again. He even started to hallucinate, seeing three Marinette's at once. He coughed and placed a hand on his forehead, attempting to walk.

"Marinette... Sometimes, you take the life... Right... Out of... Me..." And in those final words, Chat collapsed, and fell into the deep, cold, dark water.

"CHAT!"


	3. One Little Memory

•○•

One Little Memory

•○•

"CHAT!" Marinette called out in terror as she dropped her bag suddenly. Tikki immediately burst out of the purse and pulled Marinette's hair, "Marinette! It's getting cold by the second" Tikki warned as she tried to reason with her.

"It doesn't matter! I need to get Chat!" She responded abruptly as she softly pushed Tikki out of the way.

"Marinette!".

She ran towards his sinking body and jumped into the cold, deep, freezing pond. The mucky water invaded her eyes, so it was difficult to see. What's worse was that Tikki was right, the temperature was dropping down insanely, and his suit was black as the night. How was she going to find him when it was dark, and the water was dark too? It was almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

She began to panic, her heart was racing as she tried to swim faster. Even though she was underwater, she could feel tears leak out of her eyes, "CHAT!" She yelled out once more.

She dived deeper, waving her arms like crazy, praying so much that she would possibly feel some sort of tight fabric. Please... Anything...

Her breath hitched when she felt something touch her leg, and attempted to dive and grab whatever it was. Her hope had been filled when she felt a cold, type of metal.

A ring?

She dived her head first, forcing her eyes to open as she noticed a blurry, black figure floating around. She reached for his arm and pulled his heavy body up above the water, as she then felt a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her head popped out of the water and she gasped for air, "Tikki!" She called out as she began to swim like a maniac and drag him onto the dry land.

"Thank goodness!" Tikki zipped towards Chat and pulled him by the hair, hoping it would help Marinette.

She struggled, but continued to pull him until he was far away from the pond. Marinette immediately sat down next to him, "C-Chat?" She croaked as she placed her ear on his chest. Her eyes widened as she stared at the lifeless body, feeling more tears trickle down her face when she heard no sound whatsoever, "I- Is he-".

"No Tikki! He's not!" She cut in as she reached the zipper under his bell and pulled it down instantly, glancing at the horror of the virus that had grown larger by the second. The tiny virus that started around his neck, and trailed down to his chest, had then covered his whole neck, and was at least a nail away from his heart.

"No,no, no, no! Chat! Not now!" She reassured as she placed her lips on his, and started to do CPR on him.

Tikki flew closer to Chat, observing the virus mark that had spread, "M- Marinette..." Tikki chatted as she flew towards his head.

"He-" Tikki began but soon got but in by Marinette once more.

"He's fine Tikki!".

She attempted to pump blood in his system, and repeatedly placed her mouth on his, "Chat, don't do this to me!" She begged as her mind was getting fogged up, noticing all these sudden thoughts that came rushing through her head like a wave, You did this to him. He's in pain. He is going to die. He is going to die because of you.

She whimpered louder, "Please Chat!" Her eyes were hurting, she was having a headache, as her voice was becoming soar from the all the yelling, "Marinnette!" Tikki yelled.

"CHAT!" She cried.

At the sound of his name, his eyes fluttered open immediately as he sat back up abruptly, spitting out water and coughing repeatedly, his mark going back down to the tiny mark again, "Marinette!" He puffed out in shock, dripping wet, staring at his exposed chest curiously.

"Wha-" His sentence had been cut off when all of a sudden he had been engulfed into her killer hug, "You stupid, stupid cat!" She cried out as her hold on him tightened, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She demanded as she held his face for a while.

He was in shock, he was confused, all these feelings of sadness, confusion, happiness, love were all jumbled together. He didn't know what to do, his mind was a mess, instead he simply stared at Marinette's swollen face. His eyes widen, she had been crying...

His shoulders dropped down slowly as he pulled her back into the hug. Chat honestly had no clue what had happened, the last thing he remembered was that he had passed out, but what happened to him that caused Marinette to cry.

His eyes lowered slowly as he continuously placed kisses on her forehead, hoping that it would make her feel a bit better, seeing Marinette crying made his whole world crumble down to the ground. At this point he would do anything to bring back the happy, bubbly Marinette back.

Chat slowly wiped Marinette's tears away and held her cheeks softly, and placed his forehead against hers, "W- What happened to me?" Chat questioned softly as his hold on Marinette tightened.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away with a sleeve, but more tears continued to come. She soon realized that there was no point, "C- Chat, you... You passed out and fell into the water..." She gulped and dug deeper into his arms, afraid that he might disappear any second. Chat soothed her, continuously rubbed her back in circles, "Y- You... Died Chat, it was horrible! I-" She burst out in tears again.

His breath stopped all of a sudden, "I... I died?" He repeated once more as he watched her nod slowly. He shut his eyes tight and pulled her back into the hug again, "I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He apologised multiple times as he rubbed his nose against her neck.

She sniffed and sighed and melted into the hug.

They stayed like that for a while, allowing each other to stay silent for a while. After Marinette stopped crying they decided to watch the stars once more, but in silence.

Marinette sighed tiredly as she wiped her eyes once more, and brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face, maybe she did like Chat...

Chat sighed solemnly as he threw another rock into the lake, and brushed through his now tangled hair, maybe he did like Marinette...

They for some odd reason refused to look at each other as they continued to do their own thing. Chat inhaled deeply and decided it was time to break the silence, "Besides my mother... You are the first person to actually care about me..." Chat confessed as he looked back at Marinette.

She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting his, as she then started to play with the ends of her hair, "First person to actually cry for me..." He said lastly as he looked away, fiddling with something in his pocket.

Marinette was silent for a little while when she bit her lip hard and inhaled deeply, "You are the first person I barely know, for me to actually cry about..." She admitted shyly as she looked back at the water.

Chat's lips slowly tilted in a smile as he fished something out of his pocket and handed a crinkled piece of paper towards her.

Marinette eyed the paper for a while and shakily grabbed it from him, "Sorry that it is wet, and a bit crinkled too..." Chat apologised nervously as he began to rub at the back of his neck.

Marinette smiled lightly and unwrinkled the wet piece of paper carefully. Her mouth dropped opened and she had almost fainted right there on the spot, "T- This is an invitation to the Héxié Ball! One of the most hardest invitation to get... H- How?" She stuttered as she still continued to stare at the invitation wide open.

He looked up cheerfully, noticing the old Marinette coming back, "I may know a little friend that gave it to me..." He lied as he sat closer towards her, "I heard that now, their hosting a best dress competition, I figured you might like it" Chat explained as he eyed her face for a while.

"I love it Chat..." She admitted loudly as she grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek multiple times, one near his lips, "Are you going to be there too?" She questioned as she laid her head on his shoulder softly, sighing and wiping at her eyes one last time.

"Of course! A prince would never dare leave their princess at the ball alone" He winked slightly, slowly threading his fingers through hers.

"First your an alley cat. Second your a knight. Now your my prince?" She stated as she raised a finger each time when she mentioned the three points.

Chat's eyebrows raised in amusement as he slowly leaned in towards her, "My prince?" He repeated cheekily as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean kitty" She sassed as her eyes then widen in realization, "But... Chat, how are you going to come without revealing your identity?" She asks as she pushed herself away from him.

His eyes lowered slowly as he pointed at his mask, "I believe this is a masquerade ball Princess" He chuckled as Marinette burned red from embarrassment, "Forget that I said that" Marinette said instantly as she stood up and brushed all of the wet grass away from her.

She sighed tiredly and twisted her wet hair again, "It's getting really late Chat, get some rest kitty" She insisted as she scratched behind his ear, knowing that he liked that.

He smiled and leaned into her touch, he then purred softly, the noise going louder every time. He suddenly bulged his eyes wide open as he covered his mouth. Marinette paused immediately and burst out laughing, clutching her stomach tightly, "D- Did you just?" She stopped and laughed harder, almost falling to the ground.

"N- No! I didn't! Marinette, stop laughing!" He whined as he stood up and pointed at her. But his actions made her laugh even more. She coughed and wiped the hot tears off of her face, "Chat! That's just too adorable!" She compliments as she stepped closer towards him.

He blushed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, whilst looking away from Marinette, "You... Think my purring is, adorable?" He stammered as he noticed her hand inching closer towards his face.

"My god, yes kitty" She chuckled as she placed a peck on his cheek.

She slowly walked away from him and grabbed her bag and purse, "I'll see you in a week, Chat" She promised as she waved at him.

He melted at her smile and waved back, allowing her to leave.

He sighed, continuously still waving, "I can't wait Princess..."

•○•

Marinette cheerfully skipped around the whole house for an entire time, practically singing to herself too, just like all those cliché movies and books out there. There was at least one day until the ball and Marinette simply couldn't wait. She couldn't wait for all the food, the costumes, the designs, the dancing! But most of all, she for some odd reason couldn't wait to see Chat again. But... It wasn't just Marinette that was excited for the Héxié Ball...

"WHAT?!" Alya yelled as she looked up from her phone wide eyed.

"I- It's not what you think Alya" Marinette stuttered as she pricked her finger with the needle once again.

"Not what I think?! You tell me now that you've been meeting some mystery boy this whole time?! Without me in on this!" Alya acknowledged quite loudly as Marinette began shushing Alya.

"My parents don't know about this! They'd kill me if they find out I'd been hanging out with someone secretly!" Marinette whispered as she pointed at her door, but soon continued to sew her costume, adding one last, large fake rose onto the bodice of the dress, "Oo" Alya cooed as she began to smirk, "So I am, the only one who knows about this secret" She questioned as she sat up from Marinette's bed.

"Um... You could say that?" She answered as she began to work on the mask now. Marinette catched a glimpse of Alya lowering her eyes at her, "Hey! I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Ever since you and Nino had been trapped together, I heard that you and Nino have been smooching, quite so often" Marinette chirped as she wiggled her eyebrows towards Alya.

Alya's face turned as red as a tomato and began rambling like crazy, almost like Marinette, "I- It's not what you think!" Alya waved her hands rapidly as she stared at the laughing Marinette.

"Sure it is" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, adding a bunch of flowers at the tips of her masquerade mask.

"You win this time..." Alya grumbled as she laid back onto the bed again.

Marinette chuckled and continued to work on the mask.

After at least an hour and a lot of bloodshed, from pricking her fingers to much... Marinette was finally done with the whole costume, "Done..." She puffed out as she wiped the sweat off of her face, eyeing the wonderful creation she had just created. The mask was a dark red and had gold embroidery all around it, on one tip of the mask, it had many varieties of flowers, that were bunched up all together, creating that type of bouquet look. It had different types of red and pink crystals scattered all around the mask, which Alya had insisted.

For the dress, one side of it had been covered in gold flowers too, that had scattered lightly at the bottom of the dress, it had even been accompanied with red gloves, "Hot dang..." Alya gawked as they both eyed the costume that had been laid onto the mannequin, "Mystery man doesn't know what's coming" She winked as she slowly traced her fingers at the line of the mask.

Marinette blushed, "Do you think so?" She asked curiously as she slapped Alya's hand away. Alya nodded eagerly as she sighed at the dress, "You lucky bug! I'm so happy that your going to one of your favourite places" Alya cheered as she hugged Marinette tight.

A little beep broke away the two apart as Alya pulled away from Marinette and checked her phone, "It's my Mum" Alya mentioned as she attempted to hide her phone away from Marinette.

Marinette rose her eyebrow up, "It's Nino" Alya said finally, watching Marinette's lips tilt into a smile, "That's better" Marinette chuckled as she grabbed Alya's bag and handed it towards her, "Go on girl! Have fun" Marinette comforted.

"I'm pretty sure that's my line" Alya reminded as she hugged her once more before she gave the thumbs up and left.

Once the coast was clear, Tikki zipped back in and eyed Marinette's dress, "Oh Marinette... It's wonderful, reminds me of the olden times when Chat Noir and Ladybug danced together for the first time..." Tikki sighed, but soon shut her mouth immediately.

Marinette snapped out of it, "What?"

"Nothing!" Tikki yelled strangely as she flew to Marinette's desk and grabbed another cookie.

Marinette tapped her lips, "Do you think he'll like it?" Marinette mumbled as she slumped down onto her desk chair and spun around aimlessly, grabbing her pencil and tapping rapidly against her sketchbook.

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder and hugged her cheek, "Of course! Marinette, your dress is beautiful, your mask is beautiful! You'll have a-"

•○•

"Terrible time!" Marinette complained as she fiddled with the curls of her hair once more, staring into the gold rimmed mirrors and sighed tiredly.

"He's out there somewhere! Don't be mad, he just might be late?" Tikki soothed as she slapped Marinette's hand away from her hair again.

Marinette sighed, "Even if he is here... How am I going to be able to find him when there are at least five thousand people here... I'm already clumsy enough to mistaken 5 people for Chat already".

"You'll find him! Have faith in yourself" Tikki comforted as she placed Marinette's mask back on.

Marinette smiled at Tikki and thanked her for the placing of the mask. Marinette took one last look of herself and inhaled deeply, "I can do this, I can do this" Marinette repeated every once in a while.

She exhaled and opened the bathroom door wide. She stepped one foot out and peeked out, checking if everything was clear, "Tikki hide" She whispered softly as she began to walk out of the bathroom, trying her sixth time to find him.

Everything was fine until she bumped into someone abruptly on accident and almost fell over. Suddenly warm hands wind around her waist and stopped her from falling. She now found herself pressed against some random person's chest, which was a bit awkward, considering how close they were. She slowly opened her eyes one by one and glanced at the stranger that had saved her from tripping again, "Are you okay Miss?".

Miss...

That voice, it sounded familiar, "I'm fin-" She paused abruptly as her eyes widened open as she layed her eyes on the forest green of his eyes, the golden sun of his hair, and the wide smile that used to light up her whole word.

Her eyes had laid on Adrien.


	4. A Little Confession

•○•

A Little Confession

•○•

She felt like she was going to faint... Her heart started to beat rapidly, Her palms started to feel sweaty and she felt like her mind was about to explode. Here she was, standing, or actually... Being held quite closely by Adrien. She forced her mouth to open, but no words came out, "Miss?" He said once more as he slowly lets go of her waist.

Miss...

Miss...

He didn't know who she was... Her eyes widened, This was her chance to escape from the awkwardness and try and find Chat again, "I'm sorry for my fall, Mr Agreste, I was just feeling a bit faint" She apologised, lowering her voice a bit as she curtsied a little. Boy... This was just like a real masquerade party.

He smiled brightly and bowed a little, "No need to be sorry, enjoy the party!" He chirped as he sped walk away into a private room.

Marinette, or "Miss" tip toed silently away and turned the corner. Once clear, she let Tikki out and exhaled loudly, she felt like she was keeping her breath in for the whole time, "Thank God he didn't know who I was..." She thanked as she inhaled deeply, trying to tame her beating heart.

"Who could blame him? You look so different with a mask on and your hair down!" Tikki chuckled as she patted Marinette's cheek. Marinette attempted to smile, but scratched that idea away. She sighed and fiddled with her dress, "Just when I begin to like Chat Noir, my old crush pops into my life... This is just great" Marinette admitted stupidly as she then slapped her mouth with the palm of her hand.

Tikki's eyes widen open as she then begin to laugh cheekily, "Did you just say-"

"No, I didn't, I was just rambling like you said" She lied as she pointed at her purse again, "Now get in, there's a cat we need to find" Marinette winked as Tikki flew into her purse.

•○•

Adrien looked over his shoulder once more, making sure everything was clear. He inhaled deeply and stepped into the darkroom, taking one more look to make sure no one was around. He smiled and locked the door, allowing Plagg to fly out peacefully, "You know Adrien... We are used for fighting, not ball dancing" Plagg corrected as he lands on Adrien's shoulder.

"Well you are going to be used for ball dancing if you want your camembert" Adrien bribed as he waved the smelly camembert around.

Plagg's eyes slowly open up as he then sighed tiredly, "I'm still mad at you for falling into that pond" Plagg reminded as he grabbed the cheese and ate it swiftly.

"Could you blame me?" He questioned as he raised one eyebrow up.

Plagg tapped his lips with his tiny hands, "Yes, I technically can" Plagg answered as he flew and landed on top of Adrien's head.

Adrien bit his lip and rethought his words, "I'll make it up to you, Plagg, Transform me!".

The room suddenly brightened up, until it then died down. Adrien stared into the mirror, straightening up his black bow right under his bell, "There's a Princess we need to find".

•○•

Marinette wandered around the ballroom, wearing those stupid high heels for hours now, or at least she believed it was hours...

Her feet were aching terribly, who knew that walking in high heels was such hard work. Plus, she had to walk gracefully in them.

Marinette had been exploring everywhere. She explored so much of the ballroom already, that she even knows where everything is. Marinette paused and sighed tiredly as she squinted her eyes, trying to find some man with a mask and cat ears, "Tikki I'm going in circles..." Marinette complained.

"How do you know that?" Tikki questioned curiously.

"I swear... I've seen that exact flower pot three times already..." Marinette pointed out quietly, "Where are you Chat...?" She whispered as she brushed a few curls away from her face, taking one last look all around her.

Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse helping out on Marinette's search party, "There" She answered as she pointed her hand behind Marinette.

"I'm serious Tikki, where is he?" Marinette mumbled as she shuts her eyes slowly.

"I'm serious Marinette, he's right there..." Tikki repeated as she flew up to Marinette and pulled her face to face the person standing there.

Marinette's eyes open wide as she stares at the suited figure, looking confused (and handsome) as ever, almost like he was trying to look for someone. Her shoulders loosened and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She smiled and exhaled, overfilled with joy that she was able to find him.

She straightened her shoulders and slowly walked towards him, her heels creating that click noise echoing throughout the ballroom. She tapped his shoulder and he spun around abruptly. His eyes were filled with hope but soon turned into disappointment when he realized it was just the same girl he bumped into a few minutes ago, "Hi Chat" Marinette greeted as she stared at his disappointed face.

Her eyes lowered and she suspected that he might not like the dress that she made... Or he might even not be happy to see her.

His eyes widened when the girl mentioned his name, "Um, I'm sorry, that's not who I am, what's your name?" He stuttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her face expression changed suddenly from sadness to happiness, she smiled and laughed suddenly, causing for some guests to stare at her oddly. Chat's eyes widened, "Is something wrong?" He questions as he gulped loudly.

Marinette shook her head hard, whilst laughing even harder, "No, no! It's just..." She smiled, showing her whie teeth and slowly removed her mask, revealing the girl he had been waiting for... Or much less, the girl he had been trying to find for the past ten minutes.

His cheeks burnt with embarrasment as he began rambling like a total idiot, "M- Marinette? I'm s- so I'm so sorry, you looked different! In a good way, you looked better! I mean, you already look beautiful it's just that you looked more beautiful!" Chat froze, noticing the words he had just said, if Plagg was here, he would slap him.

"I'm sorry... I'm the worst-" Adrien apologised but was soon cut off by Marinette.

She placed her finger on his lips suddenly, shushing him whilst still smiling, "Oh my Chat, cat got your tongue?" She winked as she chuckled softly.

He blushed at her laughter and he felt like he was going to melt straight to the floor, "You... Um, you look wonderful" He compliment immediately as his eyes laid on the floralful dress.

"Thanks kitty, yours is not bad either" She responded.

He smiled and the two simply just stared at each other. There was silence around them, none made a word, as they observe how wonderful they both look. The silence broke when the two began laughing abruptly, "I still can't believe I never knew who you were" Chat stated as he began scratching the back of his head.

"Your an idiot" She replied simply.

Chat chuckled as he reached for Marinette's gloved hand, and slowly threads his fingers through hers. He suddenly pulled her towards him, she gasped and Chat simply placed his finger on her soft tender lips, "Oh my Marinette, cat got your tongue?" He winked, completely imitading Marinette from before, as he then slowly leaned in next to her ear "May I have this dance?" He whispered huskily as Marinette's cheeks turned red.

"I'll have you know kitty, I'm not a great dancer..." Marinette warned as she had then been dragged to the dancefloor.

Chat smiled gleefully and held her waist tight and pulled her against him. He then slowly threaded his gloved fingers through hers, "Well then, I'll teach you" He soothed as he made a step forward, causing Marinette to step backwards.

"Just follow my lead".

Marinette blushed, gulped and slowly nodded her head. Chat smiled as he brushed his fingers through her curled hair.

At first the dancing was quite awkward, as Marinette kept on stepping on Chat's toes, quite painfully on accident... It was funny how Chat tried to hide his pain whenever she did that, she would apologise multiple times but he would simply just brush it off and say "It didn't hurt".

After alot of bood, sweat and tears (and bruises) that had been caused, Marinette had slowly started to get the hang out of it, they had been dancing for like hours now, many twirls and many lifts. Marinette laughed, followed by Chat Noir.

Many hours later Marinette and Chat Noir were exhausted, and were found slowly exiting the dance floor. Marinnete laughed, and gripped her head, when suddenly she tripped. Chat intinctly held her tight and supported her torwards the balcony, "What was in that punch..." She laughed as started to tip toe. Chat chuckled slightly and eyed the way she was walking.

"Apperantly, not punch" Chat responded as Marinette laughed harder.

She paused and grabbed onto a large pole, "All that dancing makes my stupid feet ache badly..." She complained as she paused for a while.

Chat smirked cheekily, "Well then" He began as he then suddenly bended down and grabbed her bridal style, whilst kicking the balcony door open, "I guess I need to carry you then" He suggested as he slowly carried her into the cool night.

"Oh my God Chat... A little warning next time" She giggled as she playfully slapped his face.

Chat turned his head and slowly placed Marinette onto the wooden bench and sat next to her. They cuddle up together and once more as they look at the shining stars again. Marinette sighed and laid her head on Chat Noir's shoulder and endured his warm body against hers.

She took a deep breath and expected to smell the nice cool air, but instead, she smelt the mint like scent on Chat. She sniffed again, it wasn't like mint... It was something else. She tried to think of what this kind of scent was, but all she knew, was that this smell, was Chat. This scent was simply addicting, it even almost made her high.

She gulped and slowly slid a bit closer to him, "This night is so beautiful..." Marinette whispered softly as she pointed at one of the brightest stars.

Chat chuckled softly as his eyes moved from the sky to Marinette, "Do you know who else is beautiful...?" He questioned silently as he brushed a few strands away from her face.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Who?" She responded as she looked up at him. He raised his hand and pointed at himself, "Me" He answered as he watches Marinette bursting out into laughter.

"Did you get that from flirting for dummies or something?" Marinette chuckled as she looked at Chat's surprised face.

"No".

Silence.

"Maybe".

Marinette's lips immediately turn into a cheeky smile.

"Yes" Adrien flushed as they then both burst into laughter. Marinette, who was still laughing, slowly looked up at noticed Chat Noir wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, he was clutching his chest again.

Her eyebrows creased together and she leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his, "Chat?" She whispered as her grip on him tightened.

Chat's eyes slowly open as he then gulped, almost like he was trying to swallow the pain, "I- I'm fine Marinette..." He stuttered as he placed his free hand on the one that was still holding his other hand.

Marinette stayed silent, staring at him with disbelief as she reached for his cheek, slowly tilting his face towards the left, "Chat... Don't bottle your pain up... Let it out" She mentioned as she began to scratch the back of Chat's ear.

Chat's eyes widen as he stared at her ocean blue eyes whilst slowly leaning into her touch, noticing at how oblivous he was, never knowing how right Marinette was. He still felt the pain linger on his chest for a while, but Marinette's care for him immediately washed away. He gulped and slowly placed his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry... I'm just not used to letting my feelings out" Chat apologised.

Marinette's breath hitched, when she again, realised how close they were. Her heart broke when she noticed one tear escape Chat's eye... He was in so much pain, and he kept this in for so long already. Marinette swallowed the words that she wanted to say to him so badly. She wanted to grab his suit and kiss him breathless, whilst apologising over and over again, for what she as Ladybug... Did to him...

She wiped his tear away using her gloved fingers and leaned closer to him. They stare at eachother for a while, and she notices him leaning into.

She slowly closed her eyes and tilted her head, waiting for his lips to meet hers. They were so close, that one slight movement would cause their lips to touch.

Just when she thought that they would kiss, it was like a wave of thoughts crashed into her, when she slowly opened her eyes, and on the right... There, lay a large bill board picture of... Adrien.

Her breath hitched as she then shakily reached her hand to his chest and slowly pushed Chat away, refusing to look at him. There was silence as Chat Noir stared at her with confusion, "Is... Is something wrong?" Chat questioned as his warm hands reach Marinette's cheek.

She shuts her eyes and stood up, walking towards the balcony, as she placed her hands on the cold stone, "N- Not much is wrong..." Marinette began as she bit her lip. She sighed and forced herself to look at Chat's emerald eyes, "Chat... Please don't take this the wrong way...".

She looked away again, "I- I like you Chat, but..." She stuttered furiously as her brain slapped her from inside.

Chat's eyes widen as he began to blush, "I'm not ready for this..." She blurted out.

Chat looked at her, surprisingly, not with disappointment, but understanding. He let out a small, but sad chuckle as he began to rub the back of his neck, "Oh..." He simply answered as he stood up and walked towards her, "Why are you not ready for this?" He questioned.

She looked down as she held her forehead for a while, "You- I- Remember that kiss?" She asked as she turned her face to face him again.

Chat nodded slowly, "Clearly...".

She gulped, "Whe- you... I- had this crush... I never expected it then. But when you kissed me. My mind just got messed up and-" She exasperated as she began to feel the palms of her hand sweat.

His eyes widen open, almost like golf balls, "... Crus-".

"And then I made my choice, I was going to confess and all that crap and..." She paused as she turned bright red.

There was silence between them, "And...?" Chat pressed as he stood completely still.

"And then I met my crush again today, and I'm just confused..." She finished as she turned her back towards him.

The cold wind blew hard against her cheek as she then started to shiver. She waited for him to answer. Hearing him stay silent made her feel hollow inside, "I see..." Chat said finally as he took a step back.

"I'm s- so sorry Marinette... I should of asked your permission, If I knew you had feelings for someone else, I would of never kissed you. It's just... Before the kiss, when I started to come to your house more frequently, you cared for me... When, I was about to... You helped me feel better. You were the first person to care for me... I just thought..." His sentence paused as he stepped more backward.

"I'm sorry..." He said lastly as he turned around and began to walk away from her.

Her eyes shot open and in an instinct, she spun around abruptly and grabbed his sleeve, "Chat, wait!".

"Chat, wait!" Marinette called out, as she grabbed his hand instantly, making sure he wouldn't slip off the whole balcony. The lightning crackled loudly, sending chills down Marinette's back, as she attempted to try and pull Chat to safety.

Chat stayed silent for a while, not paying attention to Marinette, but instead the ground at the bottom that he was going to land on.

Marinette licked her lips, her throat feeling parched as she slowly pulled Chat into a warm hug, "Please... Please don't do this, you are not a failure" She whispered in his wet, mucky hair.

His breath hitched as tear escaped Chat's eye whilst he shakily pulled Marinette deeper into the hug. He was about to kill himself... And one simple sentence, stopped Chat from destroying his life. He sighed and melted into the hug, "T- Thank you..." He thanked silently as he then felt being pushed away softly.

Marinette smiled, one tear escaping her eye two, "Anytime kitty..." She soothed as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

A memory that Marinette instantly remembered...

She gulped and pulled Chat into a tight hug, making sure he wouldn't just walk away from her again.

That time... Was when Chat was about to kill himself, but instead... A new, deep friendship had formed. She remembered it clearly.

It was night time and Marinette was working hard on a new project when suddenly Chat Noir landed in her room quite loudly. She would of made some joke about how her parents would hear him, but she had noticed his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. In an instant care for him, she rushed towards him and allowed him to let his emotions out. Apparently, something had happened between his father and him.

Marinette's heart broke when she saw him like this... So broken and fragile, and she hated how his father treated him like. After she had calmed him down and stopped him from killing himself, the friendship between them had grew and strengthened by a land mile.

She pulled away and held his face softly, "Don't say that..." She assured as she looked at him, "I would of kissed you either way on that day... Don't blame yourself for that, blame me" She begged as she rubbed her thumbs at the end of his mask, whilst slowly leaning in and pressing a slight kiss on the side of his lips.

Chat looked at her with his emerald eyes and held her cheek softly, "Marinette..."

BANG!

The ground shook insanely like an earthquake, breaking the two apart abruptly, "What the-" Chat called out as the place he stood, broke apart. He yelled out in horror. In an instant Marinette yelled out his name and ran towards his falling body.

She grabbed his arm with all her might and pulled, "Come on!" She puffed out as she pulled him to safety, immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Oh my god..." She cursed as she looked over his shoulder, noticing at all the plants that started to grow around the place.

The two slowly stood up and watched in terror at all the buildings that started to crumble badly. Plants were everywhere, they wrapped around poles, bill boards and simply everything, "I have to go" Chat told as he grabbed his baton and was about to do a running leap off of the balcony.

"Wait!" Marinette called out as she grabbed his sleeve, "Wha-" Suddenly, Chat didn't find himself running towards the akumatized citizen, but instead... He found himself pressed against Marinette, her lips on his. When he was able to process everything, he shuts his eyes and kisses her back softly. They pull back, and stare at each other, "But your not read-" Chat began but soon got shushed by Marinette.

"I know..." She whispered as she untied herself from him, "Now go" She smiled.

Chat returned the smile as he extended his staff and flung away.

Marinette looked for a hiding spot, suddenly finding some bushes to hide in. She looked down and immediately threw away her high heels, "Won't be needing these..." She mumbled as she ran towards the corner and hid behind the bushes. She opened her purse and Tikki immediately flew out, "So you do like Chat?" Tikki smirked.

"No time for this conversation, Tikki... Transform me!"


	5. One Life

Note: This chapter is a bit brutal, and has one swear word in it. Enjoy! :3

•○•

One Life

•○•

The light died down around her as she then immediately took out her yo-yo, "It's been long..." She whispered as she jumped up to the walls whilst she swung her yo-yo to the most farthest pole, where Chat Noir had landed. She jumped swiftly and pulled onto the strings, whilst swinging through the cold, bitter winds. She landed on the rooftop abruptly as she then slowly stood up. She took a step forward and widened her eyes at sight that she had saw.

There, Chat Noir was taking a huge beating. He had a massive bruise across his cheek, and a large cut under his eye. He called out in pain as he then had received a punch from the girl who could control the nature around her. He attempted to stand up, but the massive, forest hand had grabbed his throat and lifted him up off of the ground. She growled as her eyes lowered in anger, "Hey, Poison Ivy!" She yelled out, successfully distracting the girl.

She slid down one of the large roots that lead from the roof to the ground and threw her yo-yo towards the girls face. The yo-yo successfully hit the akumatized citizen and she immediately dropped Chat Noir.

Ladybug ran up to him and pulled him up instantly. His stance was crooked, but his smile was still there, "Nice shot..." He complimented as he took out his baton once more.

She smiled slightly, "I know how to aim Chat, but I'll take it" She sassed as she took a fighting pose.

The villain rubbed her eyes continuously as she stared at Ladybug in absolute anger. Marinette usually doesn't show her feelings during a battle, but she couldn't help but gulp in slight terror, "So Poison Ivy... Shouldn't you be in Gotham with Batman or something" Marinette smirked as she crouched a bit lower.

The girl hissed and flew closer, "I'm not Poison Ivy! My name is Mistress Venenosa!" She corrected loudly.

Ladybug smiled to her own amusement, "I'm pretty sure Mistress Venenosa is not in the Batman world?" Ladybug smirked as she tapped her lips repeatedly, "Come to think of it, what does Venenosa even mean?" She questioned curiously.

"It literally means Ivy in Spanish" Chat answered quickly, "I see..." She responded as she smiled annoyingly, she almost felt like Chat... But who knows, maybe that's what she wanted. No... That's what she did want, she wanted to get the attention from Mistress Venenosa, so she would most likely aim her throws at her.

She began to get ready with her yo-yo, preparing to block any attack that would come to her, or Chat. Ladybug expected for a blast to come at her any second, instead Mistress V smirked delightfully and raised her hand up towards Chat.

Suddenly out of nowhere, three large roots came from the ground and wrapped around Chat's body and pulled him high above the ground, "Chat!" Ladybug called out as she attempted to swing her yo-yo at the girls arm.

"I'm okay!" He reassured.

Mistress V simply moved and the yo-yo had missed her completely. Marinette growled in annoyance as she sprinted towards the roots and began to climb up them as fast as she can. Once she was able to get up to the top, where Chat's head was exposed, there she was able to see all the beating he had took, to just wait for her. Her facial expression softened as she then whispered quietly, "Extend your staff, I think it will be able to break the roots" She advised as she jumped off from the vine and threw her yo-yo at the girl's head.

The girl was distracted for a second, and this was Marinette's chance to fully distract her. How? By landing completely on top of her...

The two both fell to the ground and Marinette immediately tried to swing a punch at her. Venenosa instantly moved her head to the right and knocked Marinette's forehead with hers. Marinette cringed at the quick pain and was soon tumbled over and now, Venenosa was on top of her, swinging the punches.

Marinette dodged as many as possible, but she wasn't as ready for the last one... She felt a bang on her face and she yelled out in pain. A thought had popped in her head and she smirked at her smart thinking. Although Chat wasn't completely free from the roots, he was soon about to, "Chat now!" Chat looked up in confusion, whilst Venenosa turned her head from the quick distraction.

Marinette smiled and once Venenosa looked back, she decided to give a bit of vengeance and knock Mistress V's head with her forehead. Hard, "Ah!" Venenosa yelled as Ladybug then kneed her in the stomach.

This realised the grip of Mistress V from Marinette's legs and hands and she was finally able to throw a few punches at her. Ladybug quickly scrambled away from her and quickly managed to grab her yo-yo. She swung it and wrapped it around Chat's arm and she pulled with all her might.

The roots broke and Chat screamed whilst face palming onto the ground before her, "I thought cat's always land on their feet" She chuckled as she gave out her hand, remembering the last time she had said that.

"Not when their being pulled by their owner!" Chat glared as he slowly moved his head up and stared at Ladybug.

She laughed and gave out her hand, which Chat immediately took. He stood up and they both stared at Mistress Venenosa. She simply smirked and suddenly stepped backwards, which was extremely close to the edge. She took one more step and immediately fell off the whole building, "Wait!" Ladybug yelled as she ran towards the place she fell.

She looked down and saw no body on the ground. She glared and grabbed out her yo-yo, as she jumped onto the edge. Marinette was about to jump off and go find Mistress V, when suddenly she felt a hand cling onto her arm tightly, "Ladybug, we have to evacuate the people!" He reminded loudly.

"Chat there's no time, we need to get Mistress V before she hurts others!" She responded as she looked away from him.

He tugged on her arm and forced her to look at him, "I'll go then!" He declared as he placed his other hand on his chest. "Please... There's someone I need to see" He confessed as she then saw his eyes getting watery.

She looked down, her bangs falling over her eyes as she then winded back her yo-yo, "Go, I'll try and find Mistress V" She whispered as she gave out a small smile to him.

He nodded and gave a two finger salute as he then ran towards the glass gates.

Once the coast was clear she then sighed from tiredness. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes as she looked back, just to check once more. Chat wanted to see Marinette... Ladybug smiled as then looked away, she never felt as much love from being Marinette, usually she would be a total klutz and trip over everything. She sighed and stood up straight, "Tikki, de-transform me!".

•○•

Chat opened the door abruptly and yelled out insanely, "Everyone! Get out now! There is an akumatized citizen roaming around this building!".

Everyone gasped in horror as they began to sprint towards Chat Noir's direction. Everyone barged out of the doors and were desperate to get out, whilst Chat Noir was desperate to go the opposite direction.

He pushed through the guests and was eyeing for a girl with black curly hair and a red mask.

Meanwhile, Marinette placed her mask back on and began searching for Chat like crazy, "Sorry!" She apologised as she sprinted to an empty space.

Her heart was filled with hope when she saw cat ears popping out of the crowd. Chat looked to her direction and widened his eyes. They ran to each other and instantly embraced one another. He pulled back and held her face softly, "You have to get out of here!" Chat warned as his heart started to beat rapidly.

Marinette took his hand and slowly pulled away from him, still holding onto his hand tightly, "No, I'm not leaving you!".

She gasped and turned her head to the entrance, that was now filled with plants, that formed a strong gate. Not allowing anyone to escape, "We're trapped..." Chat informed as he looked back to Marinette.

She lowered her eyes and grabbed his baton, and threw it to him, "Use it!" She pointed out as Chat nodded his head eagerly.

He extended his staff and flipped into the air, landing near the gate gracefully. He held his staff tightly and gave a big hit the plants. He hit the gate repeatedly as he then curiously looked back to make sure Marinette was okay.

She was not.

Three thorns came out of the ground and wrapped around her torso and neck tightly. He glared out in anger as he clenched his baton and swiped the gate once more, breaking the whole thing.

Everyone called out in relief as they ran like a mob towards the large open. Chat turned and extended his staff, he had to get to Marinette quickly, before it was too late.

He rolled onto the floor and felt a large pain in his chest, "Not now!' He groaned as he forced himself to stand up and use his attack, "Cataclysm!" He shouted as he placed his hand on the plants, which disintegrated right in front of him.

Marinette yelled in pain slightly as she then fell onto Chat's arms, "Are you okay?" Chat asked instantly as placed Marinette back onto the ground. He looked up and noticed Mistress V clutching at her head insanely. She was in pain.

"I'm okay..." She assured as she looked up, "The more plants you destroy the more power she loses" She informed as she wiped the blood across her cheek.

Chat's eyebrows creased together in worry as he then grabbed out his baton, "Marinette, get out of here now..." He demanded as his head lowered, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. Marinette walked toward him whilst holding the large cut across her arm, "No..." She denied as she looked at him.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with shock, "Your hurt, I won't leave without you" She admitted as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Marinette was doing something stupid, she knew that. She could of left him, transformed as Ladybug and help him. But no... She for some odd reason, wanted to stay with him as Marinette, she wanted him to know that she was supporting him no matter what.

He looked up, his eyes were now filled with determination as he then charged towards Mistress V. He began doing his absolute best, he didn't want to let Marinette down, he didn't want to be a failure again...

Marinette's heart ached as she saw Chat trying to fight the pain. She clenched her fists and looked around the building, hoping to find anything that could help with Chat's fight. She spotted a fire extinguisher and began to walk towards it. She heard a crack and a pain at the bottom of her bare feet. She flinched at it and she began to see a little bit of blood. She lifted her feet, there she saw shards of glass. She bit her lip and hoped for the best. She grabbed the largest piece and held it tight against her skin, she flinched and felt a cut form. But there was no time to think about that. She turned her head and saw one moving sharp plant charging towards Chat's head.

Her eyes widened in fear as she sprinted with all her might and lifted her bleeding hand. She sliced the plant and pushed Chat out of the way, whilst Mistress Venenosa screamed out in pain.

Marinette threw the glass shard away as she then pushed her self away from the body of Chat's, "Chat, are you okay?" She questioned as she quickly got off, and pulled him up to the ground.

Chat was about to answer until he noticed a few drops of blood dripping from her left hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and inspected her palm, noticing one large cut, "Why are you so reckless?" He glared as he pulled off her glove and tide it tightly around the wound.

"Because I will do anything to protect you kitty" She answered simply as she looked at the wound.

His face features softened as he then realised Mistress V was getting back up from the ground. He grabbed Marinette's hand strongly and ran with her with all his strength, "We have to get out of here!" He yelled as his ears then lift up.

He stopped and noticed Mistress V doing the same exact smirk that did many horrors already, "C- Chat?".

There was silence until Chat had finally got it, he had realised what she was about to do. He dragged Marinette away, "Marinette run! There's something dangerous that's going to happen!" He warned.

"Wha-".

Suddenly out of no where, the ground had started to shake insanely, almost like an earthquake, breaking the two apart. Marinette gasped as she noticed a crack forming between them. Many plants had suddenly started to come out of them, making the crack wider and wider. A thorn came up and scratched Chat's face painfully multiple times, "CHAT!" Marinette cried as she ran towards him.

Chat fought off the thorn using his baton and waved his hand towards Marinette like crazy, "Marinette, don't!" He demanded as he watched in horror, the ground beneath Marinette, starting to break.

Her eyes widened when she realised what just happened. The ground broke suddenly and she fell... She almost thought she fell to her death when suddenly she grabbed on the most random thing ever, which was a vine. She held onto it tight as she tried to grab it with her right arm. Her left arm, which was currently bleeding now, began to hurt like hell. Her hand was loosening faster and faster every time. She screamed out in pain when some thorns had came and scratched her, "NO!" Chat yelled as he then grabbed the plant he was fighting and ripped it apart. He ran towards the large crack and had noticed, when he had came, the vine broke.

She screamed, but using his quick reflexes he grabbed her hand tight and attempted to pull her up, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine" He groaned as he almost pulled her half way. Adrien was so close, he was so close...

His eyes widened when the pain on his chest increased, he cried out and clutched his chest with his other hand as his right hand was beginning to loosen. He looked at her and she looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "Chat..." She whispered as she tried to grab the other vine with her right hand, which ended up causing the grip to loosen more, "Let me go..." She demanded silently as she started to loosen her hand, "No! You'll be fine, just stay with me!" He cried as he pulled her once more.

She looked down, but soon looked back up again, "Let me go, Chat... Or we'll both fall" She explained as she then forced herself to smile, "I'll be okay..." She promised as she let go of his hand.

She'd expected to fall, but Chat's grip on her was tighter then ever, "I will never let you go" He confessed as he pulled her up. So close, so close.

Out of no where, a plant came up and pierced Chat through his right shoulder. He yelled and fell backwards. He felt his right arm feeling loose.

His eyes widened as he came back and watch in horror as Marinette fell down, "NO!" He yelled as tears came out of his eyes.

"CHAT!".

Her voice echoed throughout the whole ballroom. That's all he heard... His name being called out repeatedly. Adrien fell to his knees, his fists clenching together as the hot tears came down like a waterfall. He lost her...

"No..." He repeated as he looked up at the laughing akumitized villain, "She was just a girl, there are plenty around for men like you" She smirked.

His eyes went up in utter anger. She killed Marinette, and then tells him there are other women for men like him... He stood up, "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch" He cursed as he grabbed out his baton, his anger going up like a land mile.

His pain had suddenly disappeared, all he felt was hatred, anger no sadness, just the aggressive side of him as he then dragged his baton across the floor.

His ears went up again, as he then heard doors opening, and the voice of shocked citizen's. He heard camera's flashing as the everyone started to talk to one another, wondering what was going on with him.

Mistress Venenosa laughed as she flew down, one hand on her hip, "What's wrong Chat? You don't look so good" She smirked.

He stayed silent, not knowing what he was doing. He would of ran up to her, but no... He was just walking up to her, almost like a ghost.

Her facial expression changed, as she had then realised something was off, "I'm pretty sure your eyes are not red to-". Her eyes widened as she called out when Chat hit her with his baton hard.

She yelled out in pain when she fell to the floor suddenly. She growled and attempted to stand up, once she did her feelings had been changed completely. She wasn't having fun any more, but instead she was filled with absolute fear.

She raised her hand and another thorn pierced his shoulder. He didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't even flinch. Instead he grabbed the plant and pulled it off of him. Her eyes widened with terror as her back was then met with a wall, "Y- You think by acting scary will make me run away?" She stuttered as she raised her hand once more and threw multiple plant attacks at him. Her mouth opened when she thought the plants would pierce Chat Noir, or stop him to be honest. But this was the first time she saw her plants, her children actually running away from him, "Chat Noir, this isn't you! Please!" She cried.

Chat looked up, his eyes were glaring red, "She was my life..." He began as he held up his baton, "You took my life away from me" He continued as he lift his baton higher and higher.

"Now I will take yours".


	6. One Fight

Note: This might be a little brutal... A little... Don't hurt me please. *_* Also it's quite short.

•○•

One Fight

•○•

This is my life...

This is the end...

This is how my life ends...

The tears escape from Marinette's eyes as she fell down... Down and down into the deep dark atmosphere. The cold, chilling winds blew from beneath her as she began to feel like she couldn't even breath. She shuts her eyes and then opens them when she was able to open her purse in the proccess of when she was falling. Tikki flew out and immediately zipped towards her, her eyes watery, "Marinette why?!" Tikki cried as she held onto Marinette's necklace tightly so she would always be with Marinette.

Marinette stayed silent but then answered, "Because..." Marinette began as she placed a hand over Tikki's little head, "Anything to protect the kitty..." She confessed as the light around her died down.

All she saw was darkness, she couldn't see anything. The only thing that was able to light her way, was little Tikki, hugging her necklace like it was a teddy bear.

"Marinette..." Tikki whimpered as she hugged Marinette's necklace tighter.

Marinette laughed sadly as she looked at Tikki's bright blue eyes, "I guess you have to find a new Ladybug..." She whispered as more tears start to float out of her eyes.

Tikki shook her head hard as she patted Marinette's cheek, "D- Don't say that..." Tikki begged.

"It was fun being with you Tikki..." Marinette continued suddenly as Tikki stared at her in utter shock.

Marinette shut her eyes as she braces for impact, she gets prepared for the pain that would haunt her forever. She heard the winds blowing through her ears roughly and Tikki's whimpering. Marinette wished that this never happened, she truly did, Her eyes widened when she felt something different. She expected pain, concrete, something not soft...

Her breath hitched when she fell onto large leaves that brace her impact. The pain was quick, but it was easy to surpass. She screamed and fell onto multiple leaves, which somehow turned the way she was facing. Now she was facing the opposite direction.

The impact on the wind blew all of Marinette's hair away from her face, although she couldn't see how deep this black like hole was. From what she saw, there were multiple leaves that could possibly save her. Her dress puffed out, as she fell, rolled onto different kinds of leafs. This was almost like Alice in Wonderland... But different. Her eyes widened as she held onto Tikki tight, "Tikki!".

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled in fear as she dug deeper into Marinette's palms.

"Transform me!" She yelled as Tikki then flew into her ear ring, transforming her ripped dress into her tight, polka dot suit. Her masquerade mask turned into the usual five polka dot mask. She huffed and grabbed out her yo-yo as quickly as possible and swung it to the leaves. Most of them broke, but one massive leaf was able to fully support her weight when she threw her yo-yo and was now hanging on the end of it.

All was silent, all she heard was the heavy breathing from her mouth. All the screaming left her throat feeling parched. It took her a minute to calm herself down on what was about to happen. Once she was done, she sighed in huge relief as she attempted to climb up her little rope she had created, "Ah!" She cried as she slipped down all the way to the bottom again. Ladybug glanced at her left, bloody hand and growled in annoyance, "Chat's right... Why am I so reckless...?" She mumbled to herself, her voice feeling croaky.

Her eyes widened. Chat...

She had to get to him, she had to tell him that she was okay, "I can't come out as Marinette..." She whispered as she began to climb up again, "No human can survive that..." She continued as she reached for the strong leaf and heaved herself up.

She steadied herself as she balanced on this strong leaf that was able to hold up her whole body. Ladybug winded up her yo-yo and prepared to look for another leaf that she can swing up to. Her eyes searched until she was able to find a new sturdy leaf. Marinette for some odd reason felt as if the temperature around her had gone colder when suddenly a large, dark shadow covered her. And once she had looked up, she had noticed that another leaf had suddenly grew, taking this as an advantage she huffed and began to prepare herself, "So..." She said silently.

"How will I tell Chat that I'm okay...?" She questioned to herself lastly as she swung up her yo-yo.

She pulled onto the string and zipped up, continuing to do the same exact thing. The higher she went, the more warmer it got. But now there was no time of thinking about the tempreture, "I have to save Chat!" She reminded as she jumped onto the large leaves, whilst climbing onto rocks too, not careful about the wound on her left hand which was currently opening.

"Y- Your almost there..." She stuttered as she placed her right hand onto an unstable rock, whilst the other hand was gripping her yo-yo tightly, her other went loose as the large piece of rock fell all the way into the black hole, "Well great..." She whispered as her eyes slowly trailed all the way up into the white light.

She flinched and squinted her eyes. All she could see was a bright light, it almost blinded her...

"AH!".

Her eyes widened in realisation as she figured out who's voice was that, "Venenosa..." She gasped as she then heard the sound of punching, kicking and... Cameras...

Her eyes lowered as she continuously swung her yo-yo around and around, preparing to swing up and make a huge surprise. She threw her yo-yo as far as she can and managed to grab on something, she swung up all the way and her eyes met with the bright light. She usually would roll gracefully on the ground, but considering her temporary blindness she fell onto the cold, slippery floor clumsily.

She grunted and used her two elbows to push her up. Although considering all of the cuts and bruises all over her body, her stance was a bit crooked. Ladybug rubbed her eyes continously, as her vision was suddenly coming back. Once everything was clear, she followed the line of her yo-yo to see what she grabbed on. She gasped in horror as she noticed that she had grabbed onto Chat's... Bloody staff.

Her eyes move slowly and soon, she laid eyes on Venenosa, who was not in a good shape... She looked at him, his silence killing her in the inside. Ladybug shook in fear as she looked at the way Chat was positioned. His back was hunched, hair messy and his claws were a dark red.

She attempted to swallow her fear down, "C- Chat..." She stuttered finally as she stepped backwards in fear. He didn't do this... He didn't do this to Venenosa... But...

Her eyes snapped open, "Your virus..." She whispered as she winded up her yo-yo. She gulped and slowly approached the bloody Chat Noir, "Your virus! Chat, listen to me..." She said louder.

Her shoulders dropped down immediately, "Chat..." She repeated once more as she shakily placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, "I- Is that you?" She asked as his face slowly turned and met hers.

Her breath hitched when her eyes met with his bright, red ones. She shaked incredibly, never has she felt so much fear, she was more scared of Chat then when she was falling...

He was different, he didn't do this... It was the virus... It had to be... She slowly lifted her hand away from him, "Ch-"

Her sentence had been cut off when Chat, in incredible speed reached his hand and began to choke her. Her eyes were filled with terror as she suddenly fell backwards, along with Chat, who wouldn't let go of his grip.

His hands were as cold as ice, and were extremely red... His grip on her throat tightened and she then began to feel like her breath had stopped. She fought back, she really did as she tried to kick him as much as possible. The tears had escaped her eyes again as her finger nails dug into his suit as she tried to make him get away, "Ch- Chat..." She shaked as she kicked him in the stomach. She rolled away and grabbed her yo-yo.

She threw her yo-yo and it immediately winded around Chat's arm, "This isn't you! Listen to me!" She demanded as she dodged a punch he swung at her.

The people... The people would never look at Chat the same again, and after the reporters had seen the way Chat reacted when Marinette "died" things would be difficult for him or most likely, her... She couldn't let that happen, she had to make sure that the reporters saw that this was not Chat. He had received a bad reputation once, he was told that he was a failure.. She won't let it happen again.

"Chat, the virus! Fight it!" She claimed as she jumped just in time from his baton. She swiftly placed her foot on the baton and jumped even higher. While she was in the air, she swung her yo-yo and grabbed his baton. He struggled to keep his baton, but he soon failed when his baton flung all the way to the other side of the room.

She rolled onto the ground, accidentally pressing onto one of the wounds, "Sorry bout that, but you have t-"

A punch came her way and she immediately fell onto the ground again... Chat ran to his baton and was so close to picking it up again. Ladybug rubbed her head vigorously as she growled and threw her yo-yo at his head, which then somehow wrapped around his baton. She pulled at the string and the baton had landed into her hands.

She gulped and somehow tried to use his baton, "How do you use this..." She whispered as she then pressed a button, which caused her to flung into the air. She screamed and immediately landed on Chat. They tumbled together and he instantly tried to throw a punch at her. Using her quick reflexes, she grabbed his hand which was inches away from her nose and headbut his head with hers. He groaned and she kicked him once more.

He then grabbed the baton out of her hands and hit her left hand hard. She screamed and he pressed his knee on her neck. She attempted to pull his knee away so that she could breath. Her mind clicked... She couldn't defeat him with force, it was impossible. She may have defeated him a couple of times before, but this was different. This fight had to end with words, "C- Chat" She called out as his knee pressed harder on her throat. Ladybug had little time.

"D- Don't do this..." She begged as she looked at the reporters in disappointment, flashing their cameras everywhere. Her eyes widened when she saw Alya and Nino behind a row of people, her face filled with tears and extreme sadness.

Marinette shut her eyes and slowly began to talk, "D- Don't be a failure again..." She demanded as she glared at him.

His eyes widened as his grip on her tightened, "T- Think about your father... Think about me...".

Her eyes widened in realisation. This wasn't right, she wasn't saying the right people. She bit her lip and yelled out, "Think about Marinette!" She cried as Chat then swung his baton at her face.


End file.
